Beverage cans often are stored or transported in surroundings which are not hygienic. The result is that a beverage can may reach the end user in a condition, which is not only unattractive but is also unhygienic.
It is an object of the invention to suggest ways and means for assisting in overcoming this problem and, if required, providing additionally or alternatively a promotional advantage.